


Of Jeans & Jealousy

by celticdreamz



Category: Avengers, Marvel MCU, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticdreamz/pseuds/celticdreamz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hill refuses to be jealous of Rogers' budding romance with Romanoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Jeans & Jealousy

Inspired by [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/b0a86c246ac50979e36eebcbe6fa3680/tumblr_mpevamVTdx1qcn0dro1_500.jpg), [this ](http://24.media.tumblr.com/ed0c20f0c3d909afcaf536964c5b619d/tumblr_mpf8cemi0e1rmdrwio1_500.jpg)& [this](http://25.media.tumblr.com/aa485334748f372b4a7332b1dbb3127a/tumblr_mpf8cemi0e1rmdrwio2_500.jpg).

The sight of Captain Steve Rogers in a pair of Levi's was something to behold. Commander Maria Hill, Deputy Director of SHIELD, had seen plenty of guys in jeans, but she couldn't help but be impressed with how the denim looked on Rogers.

"Get a grip, Hill," she grumbled to herself and went back to drinking her coffee.

The chow hall at SHIELD's New York HQ was mostly empty since agents were either deployed on other missions or were off for the Independence Day holiday. She had opted to work, as always, and flipped through the screens on her tablet reading through emails and sit-reps.

"Ma'am," a male voice greeted her, and Hill looked up into the boyishly handsome face.

"Rogers," she acknowledged with a curt nod. "Aren't you supposed to have the day off?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was just on my way to meet Tash-- Agent Romanoff, and I was hoping to talk to you."

An eyebrow lifted as Rogers moved to sit down across from her. "I wasn't aware of any ops you and Romanoff were on together."

"We're not on any," he replied with something of a shy blush. "I was wondering if SHIELD had any rules about agents seeing each other... after hours."

Rogers and Romanoff? Hill supposed stranger things had happened, but that didn't keep a chill from washing over her. A lesser person might've called it jealousy, but she didn't bother acknowledging any such emotion. What did she have to be jealous of anyway? They were just two super soldiers who could probably survive a zombie apocalypse and come out on top, and she was a former Marine with nicknames like 'Hard Assed Hill' and 'Hill the Chill' whose dad blamed her for her mother's death. Like an infant could commit matricide on purpose. Nothing to be jealous of there. Nope.

"Yes, there are rules against fraternization," Hill replied finally and watched Roger's face fall. She could've just left it at that, but decided to be a bigger person. "Not that anyone pays attention to the rules. Just so long as it doesn't end up compromising any missions."

 "Yes, ma'am," he replied with a grin like the sun had just come out from behind a cloud.

"Dismissed, Rogers," Hill said curtly. "I expect you back here at oh eight-hundred Monday for the weekly briefing."

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned again and stood. "Have a good weekend."

"Oh. And, Rogers?" Hill looked up just in time to glimpse his denim-clad ass just before he turned around. "Happy birthday."

He acknowledged her statement with a nod before leaving the cafeteria. Again, Hill couldn't help but stare at his backside as he walked away. Romanoff was a damn lucky woman, and no she wasn't jealous of that. At all.


End file.
